This invention relates to a novel ketene S,S-acetal derivatives which are useful as antimycotic agents and agricultural chemicals.
More particularly, this invention relates to ketene S,S-acetal derivatives represented by the general formula (I): ##STR3## wherein R represents a hydrogen atom; an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atom; a cycloalkyl group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms; a methylene group; a lower alkenyl group; a lower alkyl group substituted by a halogen atom, a cyano group, a lower alkoxyl group, a lower alkylthio group, a carbamoyl group, an acyl group, or an alkenoyloxy group; a phenyl group represented by ##STR4## (in which R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a straight or branched chain lower alkyl group, a lower alkoxyl group which may be substituted by one or more halogen atoms, a phenoxy group or a methylenedioxy group, and m represents an integer of 1 to 3); a benzyl group; a methylenedioxybenzyl group; a phenoxyalkyl group; a phenoxyalkyl group substituted by a halogen atom; a naphthyl group; or a substituted or unsubstituted pyridyl group.